A Daughter's Trial
by Tracey4t
Summary: Hades and Yui's daughter is a demi god with a very unique power. So Zeus decides to test her abilities, which could change everything for her, Yui and Hades
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Co-written by animefan021513

'What have I done?' Hades thought with despair. 'How could I have done this to her? I didn't mean to do this to her. I love her! Why did my bad luck have to rub off on her of all people?!'

"Ah!" Yui shouted at the top of her lungs as she cried out in pain. "Hades, help me!"

"How could I be of help to you? All I'll do is cause you more pain and misfortune than you're already going through! It's best I just stay away less you have to suffer even more!" Hades insisted.

"Geez, over dramatic?" asked a nurse.

"Huh?" said Hades looking over at the woman.

"Your wife's just going through normal labor sir. What she's dealing with with is totally natural. It has nothing to do with you really ," the nurse explained.

"Oh really?" said Hades.

'So this isn't from my bad luck?' he thought.

"Well maybe it has a little to do with him," said another nurse, "I mean he is the one that got her pregnant right?"

"Oh," said Hades dissapointed.

"Alright you two that's enough," said the doctor who was working with Yui. "Sir your wife's pain and suffering is sadly the norm when it comes to giving birth. So please don't think you're going to cause more trouble by being here with her."

"He's, ah, right Hades," said Yui, "So please come here!" She stretched out her hand towards him. "Please come here and take my hand. I want you near me right now!"

"Well if you're sure I won't cause you any more mistfortune," said Hades as he slowly made his way over to Yui and took her hand willingly.

"Thank you Hades," said Yui smiling only to suddenly give off a loud moan once again and squeezed Hades's hand. "Ah!" she shouted.

"Yui?" said Hades in alarm.

"She doing fine," said the doctor, "We just need to give the baby a little more push. Can you do that for me Yui?"

"Yes I think I can," said Yui. She closed her eyes and squeezed Hades's hand even tighter. She screamed and pushed as loudly and as hard as she could.

"Good, good," said the doctor, "Good here comes the head and, and...,"

"Wha!"

Yui's eye sprang open.

"Is that, is that?" she repeated.

"Congradulations you two, it's a a girl!" said the doctor holding the baby up that twisted and turned in his arms as she cried loudly.

"We have a girl?" Yui asked happy but weakly.

"We have a girl?" Hades also asked looking surprised.

"Yes and it looks like she's doing well," said the doctor. He moved with the baby over to the examining table..

"Hades, Hades, we did it!" said Yui sounding overjoyed but still weak.

"We did?" said Hades not sounding like he was fully grasping the situation.

"Yes congradulations sir," said one of the nurses as she came up to him carrying a big pink bundle in her arms. She held it up to him to give him a good look. There in the minst of the sea of pink Hades could see the pale yet beautiful face of a baby who also happened have the thin outline of his hair on her head.

"Is this her, the baby?" Hades asked.

"Yes sir, do you want to hold your daughter?" asked the nurse.

"My daughter?" Hades asked out loud, "I can hold her?"

"Well yes you're her father after all right?" asked the nurse as she moved to put the baby into Hades's arms. Hades looked down at the pale face baby. She in turned stared back at him. Time seem to freeze all aorund the two of them as they just looked at each other.

Suddenly Hades felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and saw it was Yui as she laid in her bed. She smiled weakly at him."Is that her?" she asked him softly.

"Uh yes this is her," said Hades.

"Can I see her?" Yui asked.

"Huh?" Hades asked.

"I think your wife wants to hold the baby sir," said the nurse.

"Oh right," said Hades. He carefully handed the baby off to her mother. Yui adjusted the blanket a little she could get a good look at her baby.

"Oh she's so beautiful," Yui cooed looking over her baby with love and pride. "Can you believe it Hades? We're parents!"

"We are?" asked Hades.

"Boy this guy sure seems to have a hard time grasping the obvious," said the nurse, "Yes you're parents now. Your wife's a mother and you are now a father."

"I'm a father?" Hades found himself speaking out loud over and over again.

* * *

><p>"I'm a father?" Hades said again and again as he wondered to the waiting room, "I've never been a father before. Not even with...,"<p>

"Hades!" Apollo shouted at him suddenly. Hades looked around and realized he was now in the waiting room where all the gods he and Yui had gone to school with were looking at him eagerly.

"Hades what happened?" Balder asked.

"I'm a father," Hades sputtered.

"Yeah we could have guessed that much given how much you've going on and on, "I'm a father," said Takeru, "but what we really care aboutis what happenes to The Weed? And the baby?"

"We have a daughter," said Hades.

"You do? Hades that's great!" said Apollo.

"Yes this is such a happy day for you Hades!" said Balder, "And Yui!"

"Yeah, we need drinks for a toast I say!" said Dionysus.

"Hmm, I wonder if this so called daughter is going to be as cute as her mother or is she going to have the misfortune of looking like her father?" said Loki.

"Misfortune of looking like me?" asked Hades.

"Loki, don't say something like that at a time like this," said Thor.

"Given that half the DNA comes from either parent there is a 50% the baby will be just like her father," said Totsuka.

"My daughter could wind up just like me?" said Hades. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of that personally.

"Uh not that there's anything wrong with your daughter being like you Hades. There's nothing wrong with that at all!" Apollo insisted.

"Huh," Hades responded.

"Well no matter how she is, I want to her and Fae! I want to see them right now!" said Apollo.

"Yes I wat to see the baby and Yui too," Balder also insisted.

"Oh sure," said Hades. He led his friends towards Yui's room.

"Eh by the way Hades, has she, the baby, uh, shown any signs of well, you know?" Dionysus asked as he and Apollo walked near him.

"No, not that I've seen so far. She looks and acts like a normal human baby," said Hades.

"Hmm, well maybe it turns out she's more like her mother than you huh?" Dionysusu said.

"It's possible," said Hades. To be honest he was still having a hard time realizing this even now, no matter how much time had past.

After he and the other gods had come back to Yui at her family's shrine to learn more about humans, and work on the relationship betweens gods and humans, he and Yui had started to get really close. All throughout high school and college they remained close. So much in fact that when he and Yui finished college he didn't want to leave her. So Hades went and pleaded with Zeus to let him stay with Yui, and live with her as mortal rather than return to the underworld.

Zeus surprisingly allowed it. Hades wasn't sure why though even now. He had several different theories. It could be that Hades never really asked his brothers such things. Or it could be Zeus thought if Hades stayed with Yui the relationship between hmans and gods would improve even more. Or even still there could be some other reason behind it all together. Whatever the reason Hades was just happy that he had been allowed to stay with Yui.

Of course he wasn't sure how long it would be though. When Zeus had allowed Hades he to stay with Yui he made sure to tell Hades that it would only be temporary, since Hades was still the lord of the dead, and would have to return to his duties one day. So even though Hades had been able to live happily with Yui, he still had to be in constant worry about when Zeus would call him back to the underworld.

Most of the time Hades had been able to put those worries behind him and just focus on his life with Yui. The two lived together at her family's shrine and had been married under a real beautiful starry night. Hades had been very adaptable to living the life as a mortal. He was happy working with Yui's father and brother while Yui herself had gotten a job as a gym teacher at the local high school. Yui's family got along really well with Hades as well as the other gods. The other gods whom, Hades and Yui had gone to school with, had been allowed to go back to their own worlds. However they were allow to come by the shrine. They visited so often it was more unusal for them not to visit at least once or twice a week.

In all honesty life was good for Yui and Hades. Until now, after Yui had found out she was pregnate. Hades wasn't sure what was going to happen now that a baby had been put into the mix. He just hoped nothing bad happened to him Yui or the baby.

* * *

><p>Yui laid in her bed holding her little girl in her arms cooing and smiling at her new bundle of joy.<p>

"I wonder if Hades would be alright if we named Umeko, our plum blossom child?" she asked out loud. Just then the door to her room opened. Yui looked to the door eagerly assuming it was Hades returning with their friends like he had said he would."Hades did you bring the guys?" Yui asked with delight. However instead of seeing Hades or any of her other god friends in stepped a different person all together."Zeus?" Yui asked in surprise.

"Hello Yui Kusanagi," said Zeus with a confident smile.

"What are you doing here?" Yui asked.

"Is it so unusla for an uncle to come and see his new niece?" asked Zeus as he came and looked over Yui and her baby. "What do you call her?"

"Uh I was thinking of Umeko. I just have to ask Hades what he thinks," said Yui.

"Hmm," said Zeus as he continued to look over the baby. "You know one of her kind hasn't been born in a long time."

"Her kind?" Yui asked confused.

"You don't know what your daughter is Yui Kusanagi?" Zeus asked.

"She's a baby, that's all, right?" Yui asked.

"Yes, the baby of a god," said Zeus, "And even if she's not showing it now I am more than certain that there is something special about her."

"Huh?" said Yui.

"Hmm, just make sure your baby grows up big and strong. As she grows I'm sure you will see what it is I'm talking about. If not Hades and the other will explain it to you," said Zeus. "Grow up stonrg Baby Umeko. Your birth has made a great stride in the meanding the relationship between your mother's kind and your father's kind. I look forward to watching your growth."

"So do I," said Yui softly, "As long you grow up happy." Something about the way Zeus was talking about her daughter made her feel nervous. The last thing she wanted was for her baby to suffer for being the daughter of a god.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-written by animefan2153

"Yui, I have brought the others," Hades said walking into the room followed by the other gods. However he stopped in his tracks when he saw Zeus was standing next to her bed.

"Zeus, what are you doing here?" Hades asked.

"Isn't it usual to come and visits one's niece?" asked Zeus.

"Is that the only reaosn you've come here?" asked Hades. Zeus looked towards Yui and the baby again.

"No, let's talk in private for a bit," said Zeus . Hades also looked towards Yui and their child. Yui was holding her baby close to her and she looked nervous.

"Hades, this is important matter regarding to Umeko," said Zeus.

"Umeko, who's that?" asked Takeru.

"Uh well that's the name I was thinking of calling the baby if Hades was okay with it. I wasn't sure if he was okay with the name yet or not," Yui explained.

"You want to call your baby a plum blossom? Isn't that a little ironic for a weed like you?" Takeru asked in a teasing tone.

"Umeko is a good name. We can call our daughter that," said Hades.

"Oh thank you Hades!" said Yui.

"Hades, please don't keep me waiting," said Zeus. Hades slowly followed his brother out of the room.

Apollo and Dionysus both looked at each other wondering if they should listen in. The two of them moved slowly to the door to see if they could hear what it was their father and uncle were talking about.

"Zeus, what is this all about?" Hades asked as the two brother stood outside in the hallway.

"You do know what Umeko is don't you?" eus asked sternly.

"She's a baby, my baby, mine and Yui," said Hades just as sternly.

"Yes," said Zeus, "And as your daughter she's a part god, a demi god." Hades lowered his eyes.

"Yes I know that," he said, "But she hasn't show any signs of being having anything really wrong with her in that sense."

"That maybe but she's just been born. It may take some time for her to possibly show any special signs of being more like you than her mother," said Zeus, "In either case you do realize that Umeko is the first of her kind to be born for many, many years. You must do your best to look after her Hades you and Yui Kusanagi."

"I know that. I was already planning on doing that for her!' Hades insisted.

"Good," said Zeus sounding pleased, "And just so you know I too will be watching the child as she grows. I want to see what kind of progress she makes as she grows. Well I need to go. Good luck with your new baby Hades."

"Thank you, I supposed," said Hades. He watched Zeus walk down the hallway until he finally went back into the room. As he opened the door he was surprised to come face to face with with Apollo and Dionysus.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Don't worry about Little Umeko Uncle Hades, you don't have to worry about her. Zeus is just concern for her, being a new member of the family and all," said Apollo.

"Yeah Zeus does care about the family in his own way," said Dionysus.

"I supposed," said Hades, "It's just, I know what usually happens to demi gods. And if she's my daughter who knows what she'll have to go through."

"Don't worry too muhc about that," said Apollo, "You really shouldn't worry about it!" He tugged at Hades's sleeve. "Just come over and take a good look at your baby!" He dragged Hades towards the bed where all the other gods standing congradulating Yui on her new baby.

"Too bad the kid looks more like her father than her mother huh?" said Loki.

"Loki what did we just say about such things?" Thor asked.

"I think she's just as beautiful as her mother personally," said Balder, "Sweet Little Umeko. May I hold her Yui?"

"Uh sure," said Yui handing her baby off to Balder.

"Hey if he gets to hold her I want to hold her too!" Takeru insisted.

"You'll all get your chance," said Yui.

Sure enough the baby was passed around from god to god, each getting his chance to hold and get a good look at the baby. Each gave the baby at least a small smile and some made comments to her about how cute and or beautiful she was.

"Hmm I guess she does have some cute looks to her like her mother," Loki said when he was given his chance to hold the baby, "Well time to give you back to your mother I supposed."

"Thank you Loki," said Yui as Loki handed her baby back. She gazed down at her baby expecting to see a cute little baby face. However instead she saw what looked like an ugly terrifying monster's face instead. Yui screamed.

"What, what happened?" Hades asked as he moved closer to Yui, "Did my bad luck rub off on the baby?!" He looked over and then happened to see baby's face. "Oh no, I've ruined my daughter with my bad luck!"

Just then Loki started to laugh.

"Boy you two are jumpy," he said as he reached over and took the mask off of the baby's faces, "Makes me worry for the kid."

"Loki!" Apollo, Balder and Takeru all shouted.

"Oh it's not like it'll hurt the kid!" said Loki.

"Actually, given what that mask is made of and how little Umeko is it might have been dangerous to put such a thing on a newborn," said Tsukito.

"You little punk!" Takeru shouted grabbing Loki by his shirt, "Are you trying to kill her?!"

"Oh come on it wasn't on her that long. She's fine," said Loki.

"Loki," Yui spoke up, "Please don't play pranks on my baby, no matter what. I know that's what you're known to do but please don't pull pranks on her like that."

"Of course I won't pull pranks on her as a baby," said Loki.

"Thank you Loki," said Yui.

"She's still too little to get any prank I may pull on her," Loki continued.

"Huh?" Yui asked.

"Using her for pranks though, that's a completely different matter," Loki added with a smirk.

Yui and Hades both groaned at that comment.

* * *

><p>Little Umeko grew up like any other normal baby did. She cried when she was hungry. She would need a diaper changed. She grew and learned how to do things as a normal baby did. Everyone around her just adored her. Yui's parents were bent on spoiling her like normal grandparents. Yui's brothers enjoyed getting to play with her like any uncle would. When the other god would come to visit theytoo would interact with her like a normal person would around a noraml baby.<p>

Most of all her parents, Yui and Hades loved being around her. They doted on her like any normal parent happily watching as their baby grew up happily.

One day Yui and Hades went out for a day shoping, bringing Umeko with them pushing her along in a stroller.

"This is such a nice day huh?" Yui said as they walked past some stores together looking and acting like a normal family.

"Yes it is," said Hades doing his best not to look like he was miserable. He was actually enjoying the time he was spending with his family. It's just he was normally kind of gloomy looking.

"Ta-ta?" they suddenly heard Umeko say.

"What's that honey?" Yui asked looking down at her daughter. She noticed the baby was pointing at something. Both parents followed to where their daughter was pointing to see a toy store widnow where a big teddy bear sat. "Oh wow look at that bear. It's almost bigger than Umeko huh?"

"Yes," said Hades giving off a small smile.

"Sure is cute," said Yui as she started to push the stroller onward. Both she and Hades soon put the teddy bear out of their minds focusing on more importatn things in their lives.

A few days later at Yui and Hades's house they heard some giggling coming from the baby's room. Curious the two parents headed down to their daughter's room to see what she was up to.

"Umeko, are you having fun in here without us?" Yui said with a smile as they walked in. Umeko was sitting in the middle of the room with her back turned to her parents still giggling. Then Hades and Yui noticed a huge teddy bear sitting in front of her.

"Where did you get this?" Yui went to try and pick it up but her hand went straight through it.

"What just happened Yui?" Hades asked.

"I don't know," said Yui as she kept trying to touch the bear, "But I think Loki is pulling a prank on us.

Sensing his name being called, Loki mysteriously appeared in room right net to Hades.

"You rang?" he asked with his usual mocking tone.

Yui was furious.

"How dare you put invisible things in front of Umeko like this?!" she asked pointing to the bear.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"That bear, look!" Yui said as she tried to touch it and had her hand go through it, "Why woud you do that to her?"

"That, are you serious?" Loki asked, "I thought I made myself clear Yui. Why would I pull a prank on a baby that wouldn't be able to understand how funny it is?"

"W-well I guess that's true," said Yui, "But then how did this get here?" She tried touching it again and the same thing happened. Then she noitced Umeko crawling towards the teddy bear herself and was getting ready to touch it. "Umeko, sweetie, you're not going to be able to...," Yui's sentance was cut off by seeing that Umeko could touch the bear. The three adults all stood their for a moment confused.

"How did she?" Yui sputtered, "Loki try touching the bear." Loki did as he was told and his hand also went through.

"Nothing, I can't touch it," he sad.

"Hades why don't you try it?" Yui asked.

"I don't know. If this bear is doing werid things like this, there's a chance my bad luck could rub off on my daughter. I don't want my bad luck to rub off on her," said Hades backing away.

"I bet that's the same excuse you use when it comes time to changing the baby's diapers huh?" Loki teased.

"Please Hades for me?" Yui insisted.

Hades was hesitant but did it anyways. His hand too went right through the bear.

"Nothing, I can't touch it," he said.

"Okay, so we can't toch the bed but Umeko can most definitely touch it," sid Yui looking at the baby who was now laying on it all curled up. Yui walked over to pick her child up and when Umeko was seperated from the teddy bear she started to cry. The minute she started to cry the bear started to change form, into what looked like a real bear.

"What the heck is it doing now?!" Loki asked.

"Yui get away from there!" Hades shouted in alarm.

Yui however was scared that this new looking bear might actually be able to touch them. So she put her baby back down. As she did the bear it turned back into a cuddly teddy bear. Umeko began to cuddle with the bear again.

"Okay what the heck was that?" Loki asked.

"I don't know," said Yui, "Hades do you have any ideas?"

Hades stared at his daughter as she cuddled with her bear. Could this be something to do with her being a demi god?

"I'm sure it's nothing. We should just leave Umeko to enjoy the bear. I'm sure she'll be alright," he said.

"Now who's telling bad jokes?" Loki asked, "You think what just happened was nothing?"

"Yes, I'm sure it was," said Hades, "It's Umeko's nap time now isn't it?"

"Uh yes it is," said Yui.

"Let's let her sleep here with the bear for the time being then. I'm sure she'll be just fine," said Hades.

"Hades are you sure?" Yui asked.

"Yeah what if it turns into that real bear again?" asked Loki.

"It won't," said Hades, "And even if it does, I'm going to stay in Umeko's room for the time being and watch her sleep just in case. He walked over to the rocking chair kept in Umeko's room and sat down.

"Okay then," said Yui, "Call me if anything happens Hades."

"Of course," said Hades. He kept watching Umeko all throughout her nap. The baby remained content in sleeping happily next to her bear the whole time. Hades watched intently ready to move should something happen with the bear.

All too soon the nap was over and Hades could see Umeko stirring. She started to crawl away from the bear and towards another toy. As she did the bear dissapeared. Hades walked over to where the bear once was and flet around, but all he felt was empty air. He looked over at his daughter who was busying herself with her new toy.

'Hmm,' Hades started to think, 'Has it started for her? Is what happened today something to do with Umeko being my daughter?'

* * *

><p>From that day on it seemed like every now and then something would appear out of nowhere that only Umeko could touch. No matter what Hades and Yui did they couldn't stop it from happening or control how long it lasted. If Umeko was doing anything to contorl whatever was happening it looked as though she herself didn't understand or even realize she was doing it. Most of the time if it didn't look too dangerous Hades and Yui just left it alone and let whatever it was just go away on it's own.<p>

Aside from the strange things that would often appear in their home Umeko contineud to grow as a normal child. As she got older she started doing things that normal children do including making friends. It did make Hades feel a good sense of joy that his daughter was able to make friends and have people around her without something bad happening.

* * *

><p>One day Umeko brought some friends over to her house to play.<p>

"What should we do?" Umeko asked as the kids all came into the house. Hades was the only parent at home at the moment. He sat in a chair reading a newspaper doing his best not to interfear with the children's activites.

"Let's play dress-up!" one of hte freinds insisted.

"Yeah, yeah dress up!" another friend insisted.

"Sure, I got lots of dress up clothes!" said Umeko leading her friends down to her room. She pulled out a huge trunk out of her closet and opened it. In it were lots of differnt clothes that lookedl like they were from old Greece time, Vikings clothes and even old fashion Japanese clothes.

"Where did you get these clothes from Umeko?" one of the friends asked as they started to dig through to find something to wear.

"From my mom and dad's friends. They're from all different places from around the world including Greece. That's where my daddy's from," said Umeko.

"Is that why he has such a weird name?" asked another friend.

"His name isn't that werid," said Umeko.

"My daddy says his name is a name similar to the name of the Greek god of the dead," said Umeko's friend.

"Really?" said the other children.

"Mmmhmm," said the girl, "He also told me that the god of the dead had this three headed dog that gaurded the dead so that way you couldn't get out once you were in there."

"Really?" said the children including Umeko. She had never heard something like that.

"Could you imagine what a dog like that must have looked like?" asked one of the kids. They all started to think about it, including Umeko. She tried picturing a dog with three big heads. She figuered that he'd have to be kind of mean if he wouldn't let people back out once they had died.

"I bet I could show you what it looks like," she said.

"What's that?!" she suddenly heard one of her friends shout.

"What?" Umeko asked.

"That thing, that thing behind you Umeko!"

Umeko slowly turnd around and gasped at what she saw. It was the same kind of dog she had imagined.

"Oh good, it came out right," said Umeko, "Don't you think it looks right?"

"What?" asked her friends as they all huddled together in fear.

"What's wrong? He's not going to hurt you," saud Umeko. She turned to look at hte dog, "Will you?" At that the dog bark loudly making the children all scream.

From the living room Hades jumped at the sound of the screaming. He quickly raced down the hallway towards his daughter's room.

"What's going on in here?!" he asked as he ran in. Then he saw the huge dog in the room.

"Cereberus?" he said surprised.

"Oh hi Daddy I was just showing everyone how a three headed dog would look. It won't hurt anyone though," said Umek calmly.

"Umeko stop this, stop this right now!" Hades ordered sternly. He said it in such a way that Umeko felt the need to do it without arguement.

"Yes Daddy," she said. Soon the dog dissapeared from the room.

"Children please go home for now," said Hades.

The children all nodded and hurried out.

"Am I in troubule Daddy?" Umeko asked.

Hades walked over to his daughter and knelt in front of her.

"No but listen to me Umeko. You have something that no one else has. The way you brought that dog out to show everyone was not normal alright? No one else can do that and it can be scary sometimes to others. So you have to promise me something, don't ever show anyone else what it is you can do! Promise me!" Hades said in a serious tone.

"Yes Daddy," said Umeko timidly. She had never heard her father speak to her like this.

"In fact I want you to avoid using that gift you have at all cost! Do you understand? No matter how tempting it is, no matter if you think no one will notice, avoid using it at all cost!" Hades ordered.

"Ye-yes Daddy but why?" Umeko asked. Hades sighed, placing both his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"It's just for the best for now alright?" he said, "Please do this one thing for me alright?"

"Yes Daddy," Umeko promised.

"Thank you, good girl," said Hades. He gently took his daughter into his arms and hugged her. "Your daddy still loves you you know."

"I love you too Daddy," said Umeko. Although she still didn't undersand why her father insisted on not letting her use this so called gift.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KAMIGAMI no ASOBI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written by animefan021513

"Umeko, would you like to go staregazing with?" Yui asked one stary night. Umeko looked up excited.

"Really? Can I?" she asked eagerly. Hades looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"Well let's go then," said Yui.

"Yes!" said Umeko.

They all went to the roof where they could see the stars clearly and away from too many lights.

"Yui, can you please help Umeko up please?" asked Hades.

"Oh of course," said Yui. She helped their daughter up the ladder and when she got up she saw the telescope.

"Is that for seeing stars?" Umeko asked.

Hades smiled and nodded. "Yes, you can also see some planets too. Maybe you'll see a shooting star."

Really, can I make a wish if I see one?" Umeko asked.

"Of course," said Hades. He gently patted her head and started to get the things set up when suddenly he tripped over the telescope that he was about to set up and he couldn't keep his balance.

"Hades!" Yui cried out in alarm.

"Daddy!" Umeko shouted.

Hades grabbed onto the roof but couldn't hold on for long. When he let go Umeko panicked. "A SOFT PLACE FOR DADDY TO LAND!"

Hades had fallen completely but it didn't feel like the ground. He felt what he thought would ground and it was a giant cloud pillow.

"Hades ae you alright?" Yui called down to him.

"Yes somehow, thanks to this pillow," said Hades looking around at the big thing that had saved him.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I know you said I shouldn't use it but you would've hurt yourselfbadly if I hadn't!"

"Y-You did this?" Hades asked.

Feeling like she did something wrong, Umeko unconsciously made the pillow disappear. Hades got up off the ground and moved away from the pillow. To any normal person it would look like a very huge pillow. But with Umeko getting upset, he worried she'd get mad. That could mean that something bad could happen like with the teddy bear. He decided to touch it to see if anything weird happened with it. However he saw he couldn't touch it.

"Well that was interesting,"

Hades looked to where he heard the voice. "Zeus what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just coming to visit Umeko and bring her this pillow I made out of a shooting star," said Zeus, "But it seems she already made one herself." He smiled at her. "Umeko can you make a slide so you can come down here? I would like to talk to you.

"A slide?"

"Yes," said Zeus.

"OKAY!" Umeko shouted happily and made a purple slide that twisted round and round. She went down the slide and when she got off it, it disappeared.

"That's a good girl," said Zeus, "So how long have you been able to do this?"

"Forever I guess. Daddy got mad when I made his pet doggie appear in front of my friends but I turend him into a puppy so he'd be cute. However Daddy still said I shouldn't use my powers ever."

"Really?" said Zeus looking furious. "Hades, I need to talk to speak with you, NOW!"

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Umeko asked.

"Something like that. There's a reason he doesn't want you to use your powers and it is a very wrong reason! So yes your daddy is in trouble," said Zeus.

"Are you going to yell at him?" Umeko asked.

Zeus smiled slightly."Yes, I'm probably going ot yell at him a lot. Yui can you make sure she can't hear us? We'll be in the living room."

Yui nodded her head and climbed down the ladder to take Umeko to the gazeebo Hades had built.

Umeko turned and watched her father and his brother as they walked into the house. "I don't like Uncle Zeus," she said, "I feel nervous around him."

"Shh, don't talk like that," said Yui.

"Can we still see the stars from here Mommy?" Umeko asked.

"Oh yes," said Yui looking around, "Where's the telescope? Did we leave it on the roof? Umeko stay here while I go get it okay?"

"Sure Mommy," said Uemko. She looked around lonely and out of curiosity she started making her own telescope.

"It works!" she said looking through it. As she did, she happened to see a shooting star fly across the sky. She closed her eyes to make a wish.

'I wish Daddy won't be sad,' she thought.

* * *

><p>Yui had just made it back to the house and was about to climb up the ladder when she heard Zeus's loud voice.<p>

"Why did you tell Umeko not to use her powers?! If anything you have encouraged her to practice them!"

I was doing what I thought was best for my daughter! She scared the kids when she made that image! Some are still too afraid to come near her! I think it's best she avoid using her powers!" said Hades.

"It can't be helped! She's part god and it's something she or you can't ignore!" said Zeus.

"That's another thing! You know what usually happen to demi-gods! They suffer!" said Hades, "Them and or their mortal parents!"

'They suffer?' Yui thought in a panic.

"Yes, I know. Believe me, if anyone knows that it's me!" said Zeus.

"Well don't you think that anything Umeko will have to go through will only be worse if she's my daughter?" said Hades, "I just want her to have a nice clam life."

"Even though once she and her mother die you can never be with them?" asked Zeus. "You know you can't do that right?"

Hades was quiet for a moment. "You're right," he admitted.

"That's why I came to see her. I'm wiling to offer up a chance to to let Umeko reach full godhood. And if she does I will also grant the same right to Yui so you can be with her forever," said Zeus.

"You will?" Hades asked.

'He will?' Yui thought.

"But in order to do that, Umeko must undergoa trial, sort of like Hercules," Zeus.

"Zeus no!" Hades shouted, "She's only a child!"

"I know, I wasn't talking about right now. I was more referring to when she's older. When she's at the right age I'm willing to let her try and she's worthy of godhood. Plus the trial themselves will reflect her powers and abilites," said Zeus.

"When will that be?" asked Hades.

"We shall wait and see," said Zeus, "All the more reason you need to keep encouraging Umeko to use her powers rather then hide them. When they reach perfection it'll be time to possibly test her."

"Zeus, please, I don't want to see anything bad happen to Umeko," Hades pleaded.

"There are some things that even I can't control Hades. Even I don't interfere there's no gurantee Umeko won't have to suffer somehow, her or her mohter," said Zeus, "But in the meantime you can't let her just not use her powers. She'll need it in time."

Hades sighed. "This has always been my worst fears," he muttered.

"I'm sorry Hades, please beleive me on that. Now then why don't you go join your family with your star gazing like you trying to. I think I can make arrangments for you to see something special tonight."

"Thank you I suppose," said Hades. Yui could hear him moving to the door. Yui quickly took off back to the gazeebo.

'Demi-Gods and their parents suffer?' she kept thinking. Why had no one ever told her that? She thought she should ask someone herself about it. The only people or gods she could think of asking was Apollo and Dionysus. As Yui came back to the gazeebo she realized she had forgotten the telescope. 'Oh no!' she thought about to turn around to go retreive it only to see Umeko already looking through one.

"Umeko," Yui called out running up to her daughter, "Where did you get that?"

Umeko jumped in alarm. "I uh made it," she said sheepishly.

"You made this, with your mind?" Yui asked.

"Yes, is it wrong Mommy? I know Daddy says it is but hos can something that's a part of me be bad?" Umeko asked.

"I'm not sure. Your father and his family is slightly different from us and there ways may seem kind of strange. But I think he knows mor about it than I do so maybe we should listen to him about it for now okay?" Yui said.

"Listen to who about what?" Hades asked as he came up to the gazeebo with his telescope.

Umeko quickly made her own dissapear before Hades could notice it. "Daddy did you get in trboule?" Umeko immediatly asked.

"No, not at the moment," said Hades, "Let's not worry about it anymore tonight. We came out here to look at stars right? So let's look at them." He set up the telescope and motioned his daughter over to it. "Here you get to look first Umeko.

"Thank you Daddy," Umeko said happily looking into it.

"Hades is everything okay between you and Zeus?" Yui whispered to Hades.

"Yui did you hear anything?" Hades asked supiciouly. He didn't want to think Yui may have overheard his and Zeus's conversation.

"I may have overheard something about a trail," Yui confessed, "I had to go back to the house to get the telescope and I heard a good portoin about it."

Hades getnly took his wife's hand. "Yui, I want you to forget about what you heard becuase I'm going to do everything in my power it keep it from happening. I want to protect you and Umeko from the evils in my world. I love you both and I will do what I think is best for you," he assured her in a kind tone.

"Even if it means we may not be able to be together?" Yui demanded to know.

Hades gripped her hand even tighter. "Let me worry about that too alright? I promise you I am going to do everythign in my power to make you and Umeko happy."

'But I don't know if I could ever really be happy if I can't be with you,' Yui thought. She decided to find out more about this on her own after all.

* * *

><p>The next day when Yui got to work, she went straight to her her office alone and shut the door.<p>

"Apollo, Dionysus,if you can hear me I need to talk to you," she said softly.

"Hey Fae!"

"Yo,"

Yui looked up and saw both Apollo and Dionysus were standing in front of her.

"I'm gald you're here! I need to ask you something. Is it true that usually demi-gods suffer in life?" Yui asked.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Apollo.

"I overheared Zeus and Hades talking about it. Something to do with Umeko," said Yui.

"Well alas it is true. Demi gods do usually have a trial or some sort of hardship in life," said Apollo, "I mean Di-Di even...,"

"Apollo don't!" Dionysus suddenly spoke up, "You know I don't like talking about that!"

"Oh right sorry. Sorry about that Di-Di," said Apollo.

"Huh, Dionysus, you're a demi god?" asked Yui.

"Well technically my mother was mortal but something happened with my birth that made me different from other demi gods," said Dionysus, "it's not a fun subject to talk about though."

"So sure," said Yui, "But do you think something bad is going to happen to Umeko? Hades and Zeus were talking about some sort of trial she'll have to go through to maybe get full godhood. Zeus said if she does that I'll get to be with Hades forever. However Hades doesn't seem to want to let that happen."

"Well it depends, Uemko does have an unheared of power and we've never seen anything like it. It also depends on who is instructing her trials," Dionysus replied sadly.

"What do you mean it depends on who is giving the trials?" asked Yui.

"Well this sort of thing has happened before and whe we first saw it, things didn't go quite as planned for all of us," Apollo explained.

Yui was confused. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Hades in a way witnessed it. In fact you want to know about it further you should probably ask him. He may not have been the one going throgh the trail but it certainly had an effect on him. Which would probably make sense as to why he has been trying to hide Umeko's powers," said Apollo.

"But Hades never told me anything...," Yui started to say.

"We know, to tell you the truth no really likes to talk about the trials or how others like Umeko had to go through challenges in their lives. I myself don't like to talk about it. It gives me nightmares just thinking about my trials in life before I was granted full godhood," said Dionysus.

"Are they really that bad?" Yui asked timidly.

"Again Yui, it depends on who you are," said Apollo.


End file.
